Trapped
by alfabiteater
Summary: Rating may go up. The band gets trapped at school because of a tornado. What could make it any worse? How about a killer?


_Disclaimer: I do own this movie, but I don't own any rights to it... _

_Flames are welcome... just review please_

_Let's get rocking..._

_Freddy_

Freddy Jones was tapping his black fingernails on his desk, waiting for class to start. He stared out the window, and watched as the rain began to pour impolitely on a blonde girl whom he had never seen before. _What a crappy day._ He thought to himself.

He put his head down, and closed his eyes as a loud crack of thunder was released from the sky. The windows shook, and girls screamed. Freddy smiled.

_Zack_

Late again. What else was new? He was always late. Zack Mooneyham pulled into his normal parking space, and rushed out of the car just as it began to "piss down rain". He raced into the school, and collided with a pretty blonde girl. "Can you tell me where Principal Sexton's office is?" she asked him.

"Down the hall. It's the third door on your left." Zack said as he rushed by her, and ran into his classroom.

There was a note on the board.

_**Students, please meet me in the library. We are going to start your essays today. Anyone who is late will have detention with me. Zack, yours is already written up. **_

_**Thank you, Miss Appleblossom.**_

"Damn!" he yelled in the empty classroom.

_Marta_

Marta Lagravaniese reached into her purple book bag, and pulled out the small trophy she had won from her ballet competition. She had gotten third which wasn't bad out of 27 competitors. She placed it on the corner of her desk, and pulled out her notebook and purple pen.

A loud clap of thunder sounded, and Marta jumped out of her seat. "Marta, it's only thunder." Freddy called from the back of the classroom.

"Shut up." Marta said, and walked back to one of her best friends.

She sat on his desk, and he put his arms crossed on her legs as they had been on the desk.

_Katie_

Katie placed her bass in the back corner of the empty band room, and strode slowly towards class. She sat in the seat closes to the door, and placed her head on her desk. She inhaled the sent of her coffee, and felt relaxed.

"Hey, Chicky." She knew that voice. It was Zack.

"Hey, Dude." She laughed and picked her head up off the desk.

"Where's your class?" Zack asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't have a first class." She replied.

"Lucky. I'm skipping." Zack said.

"Care to join me? I'll share my bagel with you." Katie offered.

"Duh." Zack sat down in the darkened classroom, and they listened to the thunder outside.

_Alicia_

"Baby, I got to go. Class is starting. I love you, too. No, I love you more. No, I love you more." Alicia Spencer's conversation with her boyfriend was cut off when her teacher grabbed the phone away from her ear, and said, "I love you too, but Alicia has to pay attention. Good bye."

Alicia blushed, and began to take notes. As she stared at the board, the lights went out.

_Tamika_

Tamika Hill rested in the nurse's office, and rubbed her swollen knee. _Leave it to me to dislocate my knee right before my audition for Julliard._ She thought.

She put ice on it, and stared out at the pouring rain. _I bet it's cold out there today. _She smiled. _I could be a weather girl. Maybe I'll do that if I don't get into Julliard. No, I will get into Julliard. I WILL get into Julliard._

_Larry_

Lawrence Phat sat in his chair ready to work, when he started to feel ill. He asked for a pas to the nurse, and headed there. He sat down in the nurse's office next to Tamika who had her leg up on a chair, and an ice pack on her knee.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just dislocated... as always." Tamika laughed.

"I'm sorry. When is your audition?" he said.

"Tomorrow." Tamika replied as the nurse came out to talk to Larry.

_Gracie_

Gracie Dubois sat in the office waiting for Principal Sexton to see her. She had just moved to Ocean View from Pineskill, and this was her first day at her new private school. What a day it started out as. She woke up, and couldn't find her school uniform, then she had to skip breakfast, and to top it off she was late anyways, and it began to pour as she was walking into the school.

Principal Sexton ran out of hi office when the lights went off, and grabbed the microphone for the loud speaker. "Hello, does this thing work?" he said frantically into it.

"Not without power." His secretary told him.

"Good. Gather the students in the auditorium for an assembly." He demanded. "You take odd classrooms. I'll take evens." He ran out the door, and left Gracie sitting in the office.

"I recommend you go wait in the auditorium." Mrs. French, the secretary, said. "It's down this corridor through the double doors."

_Auditorium_

Gracie sat in the back of the lecture hall, and was soon joined by a few people. One was the boy she had asked for directions earlier that day. "You new?" he asked.

"Yeah. My name's Gracie." She replied.

"Zack. This is Katie, and this is Alicia." The boy introduced.

"I'm Freddy, and this is Marta." A boy said from behind her she turned and saw a really good looking blond boy.

"Gracie." She said again.

"Wonder where Larry and Tamika are." Katie said looking around.

"Probably in the nurse's office. Larry's a freaking hypochondriac, and Tamika is always in some sort of cast, or whatever." Marta replied.

Everyone quieted down as Principal Sexton took the stage. He was yelling because the microphone wouldn't work without electricity. "It turns out that we have a huge problem on our hands! There is a tornado warning for the whole state, and I have been issued an order not to let any students go home till it is over. Right now it is until 8:00 tomorrow morning."

Everyone began to chatter at this, and complain. No one wanted to come to school llet alone have to sleep there.

"Please. All classes are cancelled for the day, and we are all going to stay here until we figure out what to do for food." He said over the chatter.

"Zachary Mooneyham," Miss Appleblossom was onstage. "You will serve your detention for not showing up to my class today at 4:00 in my classroom." Zack banged his head into the back of the seat.

"Can she even do that?" he complained.

"Apparently." Alicia replied. "Just like Sexton can keep us here over night."

_Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Review please._


End file.
